1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pairing technique for performing communication between a plurality of terminal apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth (registered trademark which is likewise applied below) standards require that pairing is performed when a plurality of terminal apparatuses perform communication. Pairing mainly refers to setting connection for performing wireless communication between a plurality of terminal apparatuses.
Now, a procedure of pairing two electronic devices according to the Bluetooth standards will be described. The two electronic devices are, for example, a mobile telephone and a headphone.
First, one electronic device searches for another electronic device in a range which radio waves reach. A user selects an electronic device (headphone) which the user wants to communicate with, from searched electronic devices, and inputs the same pass key to both of the electronic devices. The pass key is also referred to as a PIN code, and usually has at least four digits. If the pass keys match, the two electronic devices authenticate each other, and then are paired.
The electronic device corresponding to the headphone can additionally establish pairing with another electronic device, and communicate with another electronic device. However, pairing the electronic device with another electronic device requires the user to input a new pass key, and therefore is burdensome for the user.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-109498 discloses a technique of authenticating pairing by directly connecting two wireless communication terminals which perform near field wireless communication, through contact terminals, and transmitting and receiving information through these contact terminals.